


Ferris Wheel Memory

by Mifrandir



Series: 六筒片段 [2]
Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifrandir/pseuds/Mifrandir
Summary: 『(如果坐摩天輪的話)攝影機不能跟唷，因為有幾個人可能會在上面接吻。』- Jesse Lewis，Shizuoka Travel Vol.1
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto
Series: 六筒片段 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622101
Kudos: 6





	Ferris Wheel Memory

**Author's Note:**

> 『(如果坐摩天輪的話)攝影機不能跟唷，因為有幾個人可能會在上面接吻。』  
> \- Jesse Lewis，Shizuoka Travel Vol.1

如果約會的定義是兩個彼此喜歡的人單獨出去玩，那就是他跟傑西的初次約會。  
－－雖然說一直要到約會的尾聲，北斗才確認他們對彼此的感覺是雙向的。

北斗早就忘了為什麼會跟傑西一起去遊樂園，他當時還沒意識到自己開始習慣性地答應傑西的邀約。  
平常日，沒甚麼知名度的小遊樂園。不用時時留意攝影機，他跟傑西只是兩個素著臉也沒抓頭髮的普通青少年。  
具體玩了那些設施他早就不記得，事隔多年，當天大部分的記憶只留下一層糖霜似的朦朧快樂，在日後回想時泛起甜蜜的餘味。北斗記得自己一整天都莫名地情緒高昂，傑西舔了一口霜淇淋後遞給他，兩人你一口我一口地吃完後傑西比著嘴角示意，他探出舌頭舔了半天都沒舔到，逗得傑西大笑，伸手過來穩住他的臉，抬起拇指為他抹去殘跡。指腹蹭過嘴角的觸感抽乾了北斗肺裡的所有空氣，他在些微暈眩中聽見自己的心跳陡然轟鳴。

他們在接近閉園時間的傍晚決定去坐摩天輪。北斗望向遠處地平線緩緩下沉的夕陽，眼底萬物全數淹沒在橙紅色餘暉裡，一種看似華美實則處處滲出衰敗氣息的顏色。平日被他小心埋藏的擔憂不安此刻一點一點從心裡的角落爬出來，從B.I.Shadow留下的空洞裡爬出來。現實不允許他停滯不前，於是他跌跌撞撞地往前走，但不再有東西可以抓住的感覺讓他心慌。

到底，未來會變成什麼樣子呢？自己會變成什麼樣子？

他一直不喜歡夕陽西下的時刻，總覺得他在白日裡拼命堆積起來的一切都在殘血般的光線下變得莫名脆弱，好像只要放錯一塊積木、踏錯一步，至今付出的心血就會潰散成一地粉塵。

兩條細瘦手臂從身後環上他的腰，北斗愣了半秒才意識到坐在他身側的傑西挨了過來，下巴擱上他的肩，胸口貼上他的背脊，像張人型罩毯般裹住他。少年的體溫穿透T恤薄薄的布料傳來，北斗覺得摩天輪小小的車廂裡頓時迴盪著自己的心跳聲，跳動的力道之重，皮膚都為之震顫。

在他蓋過一切聲響、放大再放大的心跳聲裡，傑西開口說話：「北斗......看起來好寂寞。」

「......嗯。」他不知道該說什麼，「對不起。」他補上一句，說完都不知道自己為什麼要說。

「北斗覺得寂寞的話就來找我吧，兩個人待在一起就不寂寞了。」

說得好像寂寞是什麼病一樣，北斗在心裡吐嘈，卻不自覺地揚起嘴角。他很慢很慢地轉動頭顱，每挪動一些，他的嘴唇就更靠近傑西的。他一點一點地消抹他們之間的距離，生怕驚擾了什麼。

  
但傑西沒有閃躲。他留在原地，稍稍鬆開手臂讓北斗得以轉動上半身。

夕陽逐漸往下沉，通過最高點的摩天輪也是。他們終於疊在一起的嘴唇乾澀卻溫暖，在不停下墜的世界裡，這是北斗首次覺得有東西可以讓他牢牢握在掌心。


End file.
